


Try Me

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, DDLG, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Light Bondage, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, Toy Play, babyboy!dan, daddy!phill, mild public exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Upstairs, on the bed naked for me. Leave the plug in and those beautiful panties on," Phil commanded in a soft tone, leaving one last lingering kiss on Dan's lips before gently pushing him along to complete the task."Yes, Daddy," Dan said before taking off in a near run up the stairs for their bedroom. He stripped his clothes off on the way, carrying them along to throw into the hamper. He dropped his clothes into the hamper before throwing himself onto the bed, laying flat on his bad as he waited for Phil to come into the room.~*~*~aka the fic where dan and phil try to go out shopping together but dan's a horny lil fuck that wants nothing more than phil. bratty dan with some hq smut from daddy phil





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> this feels kinda all over the place but i kinda also love it. hope you enjoy! i also need to think about writing these in advance and not at 2am of monday morning when i post them around 11am of monday xD

"Hey, darling, let's go into town today," Phil called down the stairs to Dan, gathering his wallet, house key, and shoes before heading down.

"What even for?" Dan questioned, not moving from his sofa crease.

"Odds and ends, maybe a couple new toys if you behave. We also haven't left the house in like 6 days. Lemme at least take you out to dinner, babe," Phil said as he made his way down the stairs to where Dan was.

"You've sparked my interest," Dan said as he sat up straighter, lighting up at the idea of new toys. 

"Behave, and I'll make it more than worth your while," Phil said with a soft chuckle as he held a hand out for Dan, offering to help him off of the couch.

Dan took Phil's hand and let himself be lifted off the couch, popping up to kiss Phil's cheek.

Phil smiled bright and wide as Dan's lips were on his cheek. Even after over 7 years of being together he never got tired of the small little pieces of affection Dan showed him, he still cherished every single little moment between them.

"Well I guess let's go then," Dan said with a soft giggle, letting go of Phil's hand to go grab his own shoes, wallet, phone, and house key before he met Phil down at the front door, ready to head out into town with his husband.

Once Dan made it to the front door, he jumped into Phil, looking for one last good hug and a kiss before they had to put on their public personas.

Dan connected his lips to Phil's for a long, deep kiss, letting it go just long enough before they got too needy for each other.

"Let's go have fun in town, Daddy," Dan purred with a wink before stepping away from Phil, right out the door and onto the front pavement of their complex.

It was then Phil realised keeping his hands of Dan was going to be much harder than usual.

~*~*~

"Daniel Howell will you freakin stop that," Phil hissed as he sat in a booth across from Dan, Dan's socked foot grazing up and down his thigh, making its way to his clothed cock every few passes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dan replied, batting his eyelashes as he feigned innocence to Phil.

"I thought I told you behave," Phil hissed back, his cheeks flushed as he tried to keep himself composed, flustered but also impressed that Dan's foot was so skilled around his now hardening cock .

"You just  _suggested_  it, Daddy," Dan purred back ever so gently, "I didn't feel like following your suggestion."

"Stop this," Phil said quitely, firm but also not being mean about it. He knew exactly what Dan wanted, but he wasn't going to give in this easily. His erection could go away, and Dan could still be good enough earn the toys he planned on buying.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said, looking down at his food and moving his foot so it was just laying across Phil's lap.

"Good boy," Phil cooed softly, rubbing his hand affectionately up and down Dan's shin, "continue to behave and maybe we'll even play with your new toys tonight."

~*~*~

_im in the changing room. found somethin you might like ;)))_

Dan texted to Phil from inside the changing room of the lingerie shop they were in.

He smirked at himself in the floor length mirror that was in the room, appreciating how the panties he'd picked curved around his plump ass, his hardening cock peeking out the top where nearly the whole head was on display; the whole thing perfect to drive Phil wild.

Phil stepped up to the dressing room door, knowing it was the one Dan was in by the jacket hanging on the door. He gave it a soft knock, whispering "It's me, Phil."

Dan opened the door for Phil, his back to Phil as he faced the mirror, his hips swaying ever so slightly to the smooth background music playing from the shops speakers.

"My my, Princess. Those look amazing on you," Phil purred as he quietly shut the door behind him, working to not draw attention to them in this changing room. He felt his own pants grow tight as he gazed up and down Dan's barely covered body, appreciating every dip and curve within the soft skin of his lover.

Dan winked at Phil through the mirror before he bent over, reaching down to the floor to show off the panties had no bottom, leaving Dan perfectly exposed to be fucked with them still on.

Phil's jaw dropped ever so slightly as he was left staring at Dan's perfect ass.

"We're getting those," Phil said, no hesitation in his voice as he continued to gaze at Dan. "I'm going to go up and buy those for you, and once we find the nearest restroom you're putting them on to wear for the rest of the day. A long with a little something else I've found for you."

"Yes, Daddy," Dan drawled, batting his long eyelashes up at Phil as he took off the panties, stepping out of them and handing them to Phil.

"Meet me at the front counter," Phil said, his hand reaching down his own jeans to tuck his erection into the waistband of his own boxers before he stepped out of the dressing room, composing himself like nothing had just happened in there.

~*~*~

"You know if you don't want to you can always say our safe word and I'll stop," Phil murmured softly as he locked the door to the unisex bathroom they had found, reminding Dan he didn't ever have to do things he was uncomfortable with.

"No Daddy, I want to," Dan said softly as he bent over in the new panties he'd already changed into, using the railing inside the stall to hold himself up.

"Say the word and we'll go home and play nicer, okay Princess?"Phil promised as he pushed the butt plug he had also bought for Dan into Dan, having already gently stretched him.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said with a smile, his voice falling into a soft moan as the moderately large plug Phil was pushing into him.

"Good boy," Phil purred to Dan as he watched Dan's body suck in the plug, down to the base until only the diamond end was visible.

"Alright, stand up and feel it out," Phil said, placing a hand on Dan's stomach softly to guide him to standing straight up.

"I like it Daddy, thank you," Dan said as he moved his hips around, feeling it out, the length of the plug brushing against his prostate when his hips moved side to side, sending shivers up his spine.

"I'm glad, baby. Now let's head out for dinner?" Phil said with a sly smile, knowing how this wouldn't be easy for Dan.

"Sure, Daddy. What do you want today?" Dan asked, trying to keep his hips still to minimise the plug moving within him.

"I chose last night, you can pick tonight," Phil offered, his smile becoming more fond as he looked into Dan's warm brown eyes.

"Sushi?" Dan asked with a bright smile, excited that it was his turn to pick.

"Sounds good to me, Princess," Phil said, lacing his fingers with Dan's and leading them out of the bathroom they were occupying and out to the restaurant.

~*~*~

"Sit still baby or people are gonna notice," Phil whispered to a wiggling Dan across from him in the booth.

"Sorry, Daddy," Dan said softly, crossing his legs to sit on his hip as to keep the toy from moving inside him.

"Dessert for you two gentlemen?" The waitress asked as she came to their table, reaching down to clean up their now empty plates.

"No thank you," Dan rushed out as Phil spoke calmly, "Of course, can we see a menu please?"

The waitress looked between them for a short moment, slightly confused before setting the dessert menu down in the middle of the table.

"I'll give you a chance to make up your mind," She said softly before walking away with their dirty plates.

"Just because you want a different kind of dessert isn't going to stop me from enjoying a something full of sugar and chocolate," Phil teased, his tone playful but dominant.

Dan nodded, rolling his eyes playfully since this was a light situation, Phil wasn't going to be hard on him because Phil knew exactly why Dan was feeling so impatient.

"Made up your minds yet?" The waitress asked as she seemed to have popped out of thin air.

"Yes, a molten chocolate brownie, please, with two spoons," Phil said to her with a sweet smile.

"Comin right up," she said as she scooped the menu from the table, walking away quickly.

"Chocolate for the both of us, and then the even better treat at home," Phil said with a playful wink before leaning back in the booth against the soft leather.

~*~*~

Before the door was even shut to their flat, Dan was pinned against it, Phil's lips attached to his in a heated, needy kiss.

Dan moaned softly into it, tangling his hands into Phil's mess of dark hair. His hips ground against Phil's, creating the delicious friction both boys had craved.

Phil pushed Dan's hips back, pulling a soft whimper out of the younger boy.

"Upstairs, on the bed naked for me. Leave the plug in and those beautiful panties on," Phil commanded in a soft tone, leaving one last lingering kiss on Dan's lips before gently pushing him along to complete the task.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan said before taking off in a near run up the stairs for their bedroom. He stripped his clothes off on the way, carrying them along to throw into the hamper. He dropped his clothes into the hamper before throwing himself onto the bed, laying flat on his bad as he waited for Phil to come into the room.

Phil waited 45 long seconds before he started meandering his way up the stairs, taking his time as he made it up to their bedroom.

"What a good little boy," Phil purred, his voice deep and dripping with lust as he looked Dan up and down, for the second time today taking a moment to appreciate every dip and curve in Dan's soft skin.

"Kept your hand out of your own panties, how good of you," Phil added as he stood at the end of the bed, reaching up over his head to pull his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside to be dealt with later.

He crawled over Dan, bringing their faces together before attaching his lips to Dan's, his tongue exploring into Dan's mouth with a passion as he ground his hips down into Dan's.

Dan looked up at Phil through the kiss, his hands gently tugging at the waistband of Phil's jeans, silently asking permission to get them off.

Phil nodded into the kiss, lifting his hips just enough so Dan's hands could undo the button and zipper, pushing the black skinnies down as far as his arms could reach. Once down, he moved his hands to Phil's lower back, holding onto the older as if he were going to lose him.

Phil moved his kisses down Dan's body, kissing first down his jaw till his mouth was attached to Dan's neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin as he listened to the loud moans leaving Dan's mouth.

Dan's hips bucked up as Phil played with his neck. Phil's hands moved down to Dan's hips, pinning him down onto the bed as he moved his mouth down Dan's chest, pausing for a moment on each of his nipples, sucking hard on them for a long moment before he trailed hickeys down Dan's torso till his mouth reached the head of Dan's cock.

"Please, Daddy," Dan gasped out as he tried to keep himself still on the bed.

"Please what?" Phil asked, wanting Dan to beg for it tonight.

"Please fuck me," Dan stated in a soft breath.

"Beg for it," Phil stated back, his hand dropping down to wiggle the butt plug inside of Dan, making sure to rub it against his very sensitive prostate.

Dan squirmed gently on the bed, half from stimulation and half from not being a fan of begging for things no matter what they were.

"Come on baby, if you want it, beg me for it," Phil drawled, looking right into Dan's eyes as he began to pull the plug ever so slowly out of Dan, getting it almost all they way out before he pushed it back in with a bit of force, driving it right into his lover.

"Daddy, please," Dan moaned out, his body now racked with pleasure as the plug was pushed through him, his hips bucking up ever so slightly trying to get more.

"Not enough," Phil said, continuing to push the plug through Dan.

Dan, lost in pleasure, gave in, "please Daddy, please fuck me. Make me scream your name and make me forget my own. Daddy I want your thick cock filling me right up till I can't handle anymore, please Daddy, please, I need it."

The words tumbled out like words to Phil's ears, knowing Dan was already long gone if he got him to beg that good.

"What a good boy, " Phil purred as he pulled the plug all the way out of Dan, chuckling slightly at the whine that escaped from Dan's lips at being so empty. He reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hands to rub all over himself. He let out a soft content sigh as he relieved a slight bit of his need before he lined himself up with Dan, ever so slowly beginning to push into him.

"Such a good boy, such a good little boy for me. I'm gonna make you cum untouched tonight," Phil purred into Dan's ear as he pushed into the boy under him.

Dan let out a long, loud moan, already on the edge from the combination of the plug, Phil's words, and Phil's cock filling him right up.

Phil bottomed out shortly, waiting until he saw Dan nod, telling him he could move, before he pulled nearly all the way out of Dan, forcefully pushing back into his lover.

Dan choked on his moan, his body raked with pleasure as Phil continued that same motion, finding a rhythm to his movements. Phil's long, thick cock hit Dan's prostate with every thrust, short circuiting Dan's brain with every move.

"Yes, Daddy, more, please" Dan begged out softly as Phil moved through him.

Phil nodded, even though Dan's eyes were squeezed shut, acknowledging Dan's words as he picked up the pace, feeling that familiar tightness in his lower abdomen signalling that he was close.

"Cum with me," Phil purred into Dan's ear, knowing from how Dan was reacting that Dan was close too.

Dan nodded quickly, mumbling out a soft, "close," as he tightened his hands tight into the duvet. 

Phil continued to pound into Dan, his hands tight onto his lover's hips as pushed himself as deep into Dan as Dan's body could accept.

"Can't hold it," Dan murmured as he writhed against the sheets, making it as long as he could before he came long and hard, his hole clenching and tightening around Phil's thick cock as white, hot ropes spilled all over his bare chest.

As Dan tightened around him, Phil tipped over the edge and came with his lover, riding out both of their highs as he pushed through Dan a few more times.

Phil's hips finally came to a stop, pulling himself out his lover before collapsing down next to him. He gave himself thirty seconds to catch his breath before he reached over to the bedside table for the dry rag, cleaning the cum off of Dan's chest and wiping up between his thighs and at his ass.

"Thank you," Dan whispered ever so softly, his eyes still shut as he faded in and out of sleep.

"I love you," Phil purred softly as he tossed the rag to be found later, wrapping his long arms around Dan's form.

"I love you too," Dan mumbled back, tucking himself into Phil before falling straight to sleep.


End file.
